Minimum Carnage: Omega Vol 1 1
(Venom) (Scarlet Spider) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Writer1_1 = Christopher Yost | Writer1_2 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Lan Medina | Penciler1_2 = Declan Shalvey | Penciler1_3 = Khoi Pham | Inker1_1 = Karl Kesel | Inker1_2 = Walden Wong | Inker1_3 = Jaime Mendoza | Inker1_4 = Bit | Colourist1_1 = Sotocolor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Quotation = How many times has he been locked up only to escape and kill again? At a certain point, it's not his fault anymore. He is what he is. He kills because we let him. | Speaker = Scarlet Spider | StoryTitle1 = Minimum Carnage Omega | Synopsis1 = Carnage and the symbiote hybrid clone army emerge into the Macroverse into a galleria in Houston, with Carnage being gigantic in size. As the symbiote army begins slaughtering everyone in sight, Carnage gripes that he'd wanted to stay in the Microverse and become a god, but that he'll settle for being the Apocalypse, before absorbing the clones into himself. In the Microverse, the Enigma Force pilot their ship close to the spacewalk rift to the Macroverse. Mari gives Flash sonic weapons to use against Carnage, including a powerful disruptor bomb. When Flash asks the Redeemer to explain how to make the symbiote return them to the Macroverse, the Redeemer responds that there's no need to force the symbiote to do anything as it wants to return to the Macroverse as well. Flash, Kaine, and Kathy are warped back to the Macroverse, with Flash guiding them through the path Carnage took using the link forged in the Microverse. As Venom and Kaine start bickering, Kathy alerts them to the fact that they materialized only a few inches tall. Carnage, towering over them, attacks and begins spawning the clone hybrids, quickly overwhelming Kaine and Venom. Before he can crush them, the size disparity wears off and Venom and Kaine quickly begin disposing of the clones. Carnage grows to a massive size, pins Kaine, and grabs Venom in his jaws, stating that he intends to assimilate the Venom symbiote and conquer the universe. As Carnage swallows him, Agent Venom triggers the sonic detonator, stripping Cletus of the symbiote but badly injuring himself. Kaine helps him to his feet, complementing Flash for the first time, then asks what Flash intends to do with the serial killer. Agent Venom says he'll call the Avengers to take Carnage back into custody, but as the Carnage symbiote covers Cletus once more, Kaine extends one of his stingers and stabs Cletus in the eye. Flash berates Kaine, who simply responds that he did what had to be done to keep Carnage from escaping again. Venom states there had to be another way, and Kaine says to let him know what it is before swinging off. The Avengers dismantle the Prometheus Pit, while Kathy stands in mourning at the galleria in Houston where the final battle took place. Kaine returns to the Four Seasons Hotel looking depressed, while in an undisclosed prison Flash stands in front of a specialized cell containing Cletus. A doctor interrupts his thoughts, stating that while Cletus' external wounds have healed he is now comatose, the Scarlet Spider's stinger having lobotomized him. Agent Venom asks if he's now harmless, but the doctor replies that without Cletus' mind to direct it the Carnage symbiote is now in control and possibly more dangerous than ever, while in his cell Cletus flashes a fanged grin. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Venom/Carnage Hybrid Army Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** * Items: * * * Venom/Carnage Hybrid Symbiotes Vehicles: * | Solicit = MINIMUM CARNAGE FINALE! • Houston is on fire as Carnage’s greatest act of evil may be his final hour! • The most dangerous web-slingers of all unite with humanity at stake! • Cullen Bunn, Chris Yost and Lan Medina bring the crossover smash hit to its synapse-shattering finale! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included